


out of the swamp (and into your arms)

by largebagel55 (prernas7)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: im sorry in advance, literally so out of context???? idk, lowkey hate myself a Lot, major reader death (you WILL die upon reading this), my friend made me do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prernas7/pseuds/largebagel55
Summary: "i did NOT get my color green from shrek", dream had tweeted that day.little did he know, shrek would be playing a much more important role than just *color* that day.or, george and dream are together at dream's house, and the shrek-verse clashes a bit too close to reality for the both of them
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	out of the swamp (and into your arms)

**Author's Note:**

> so sorry for this, once again
> 
> i swear i usually don't write stuff like this
> 
> so. 
> 
> so.
> 
> sorry.

"shrek me, father dre."

gogy said, tears spilling down his cheeks.

"shrek me once more if it's the last thing you do."

dream obliged, gently nodding to acknowledge his friend's request.

he stepped into the suit, knowing he was going past the point of no return.

...

the interior of the green abomination smelled strongly of doritos and sweet, just like he imagined the big hulk of a man would. he inhaled, feeling the scent enter his system. 

"this is home."

looking down at George from the green-rimmed eyeholes, he saw the man's face erupt into a mixture of adoration and joy looking at the smooth leather exterior of the suit. 

dream knew, at this point, that he had done all he could.

"you have been shrek-ed."

...

fin


End file.
